Sensaciones
by judiLimon
Summary: Clint Barton - One-shot.


**C** lint Barton decidió regresar caminando aquel día a casa. Necesitaba despejarse. Necesitaba alzar la cabeza, respirar hondo y entender que el mundo era mucho más que lo que él vivía diariamente. Necesitaba concienciarse de que el mundo era mucho más que un día espantoso.

Siempre era complicado ver cómo se perdían vidas humanas, pero lo era más aún cuando esas vidas humanas formaban parte de la tuya. Dos agentes habían caído en las últimas horas, durante la última operación. Dos buenos agentes con vidas que conservar y una familia a la que amar cuando llegaban a casa. Tomó aire y se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo. El mundo tenía que ser más que todo aquello. No podía reducirse a sufrimiento, a pérdidas.

Natasha había resultado herida. Sin graves consecuencias, finalmente, pero el corazón de Clint se había detenido durante los instantes en los que su amiga más valiosa, su mejor amiga, había caído al suelo y parecía incapaz de moverse. Aún conservaba esa imagen en la memoria; aún no había sido capaz de respirar con tranquilidad. Le costaría dormir aquella noche.

Dos vidas humanas, una amiga herida y un cuerpo, el suyo, destrozado. Y una mente desolada. ¿Cómo encontrar la paz después de todo aquello?

Sacudió la cabeza y metió las manos en la cazadora de cuero. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo. Imaginaba que, siendo tan tarde como era, estaría dormida. Durante los últimos días, una gripe había acabado con buena parte de su energía y no había nada que Clint detestase más que no poder estar con ella cuando lo necesitaba. Ella, que siempre estaba su lado. Ella, que lo había cuidado, querido y comprendido cuando ni siquiera él mismo podía hacerlo. La sensación de no poder devolverle un poco de todo aquello que ella le había dado era una sensación horrible.

Dejó las llaves sobre el mueble de la entrada y lo repasó con un dedo. Estaba impoluto. Tenía gripe y una impresionante capacidad para mantenerse en pie, para poder con todo, para mantener el orden, la paciencia y la cordura en una casa en la que esas tres cosas eran más que necesarias.

Anduvo por el pasillo en silencio hasta que el sonido característico de unos pies arrastrándose llegó hasta él. Sonrió pese a encontrarse sumido en algo parecido a la tristeza. Ella se había levantado a recibirle, como siempre hacía. Volvió a sonreír cuando se encontró con su rostro; estaba pálida, sus ojeras eran notables y sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar, pero seguía siendo el rostro más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Echó sus brazos hacia adelante y los ancló en el cuello de Clint para después apoyarse en su pecho, con cariño. Él no solo recibió el abrazo: lo hizo más grande. La levantó unos palmos del suelo mientras la estrechaba con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Tras muchas sensaciones experimentadas en las últimas horas, por fin se empapaba de la mejor de todas.

– ¿Por qué no te has quedado en la cama? No tenías que haberte levantado –susurró–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Apartó los mechones que caían por su cara, desprendidos de un perezoso recogido que con toda probabilidad se había hecho sin demasiado cuidado, únicamente para impedir que el cabello le molestase. Apoyó los labios en su frente; parecía que seguía teniendo unas décimas de fiebre.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? –Preguntó ella, con la voz ronca.

– ¿Por qué si tú no contestas a mis preguntas yo tengo que contestar a las tuyas?

El tono que empleó convirtió aquella acusación en una acusación tierna. No quería hablar de lo sucedido porque no quería que cargara con más cosas. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que su propia conciencia por todo lo que vivía la compartía con ella: todas las penas, las pérdidas, el sacrificio, la impotencia, la ira. Todo aquello había pasado de algún modo a ser parte de ella. No iba a aumentar la cuenta aquel día.

– No me he quedado en la cama porque me gusta encontrarte en el pasillo, como siempre. Y estoy mejor –respondió, con rapidez–. ¿Y bien?

Besó sus labios deprisa, antes de que ella pudiese protestar. Solía alejarse bastante de él, en ese sentido, cuando enfermaba y eso le enfermaba a él. La necesitaba cerca porque era la mejor sensación del mundo.

– Todo bien –respondió, acunándola en sus brazos.

Apoyó una cabeza en su hombro y se dejó llevar abrazada a él. Clint la dejó sobre la cama que compartían y la arropó hasta que quedó cubierta por completo. Volvió a besar su frente y se deshizo del calzado para poder situarse a su lado, rehusando quitarse nada que no fuera imprescindible.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Todo en ti dice que nada ha ido bien.

Se revolvió en aquel abrazo y se inclinó hasta que consiguió besar su nariz. Clint bajó los ojos hasta que pudo observarla bien. Estaba cansada, era evidente. Tenía las manos frías y la voz débil. La abrazó con más fuerza.

– Hoy no. –Suspiró–. Tienes que descansar.

– Es difícil para mí descansar cuando tú no puedes hacerlo.

Clint volvió a sonreír. En esa ocasión, con absoluta sinceridad. Y con amplitud. En momentos como aquel, estaba convencido de poder con cualquier cosa mientras ella siguiera estando a su lado.

– Prometo que lo haré.

– Estaré vigilándote, Ojo de Halcón.

Pasó su brazo derecho por el torso de él, completando así el abrazo. Era la mejor sensación del mundo. Clint casi consiguió olvidar todas las demás **.**


End file.
